


A-gen-z-ers

by IncSpids



Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, IncSpid’s Fics, no beta we die like loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: ask from @thesherlockianavenger:Could you do a fic abt Peter and his friends being a genz and other avengers being cOnfUsEd? And like they are all quarantined so Peter tries to teach them abt genz humour?  Thanks a lot tho. Have a nice day!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff & Peter Parker, Sam Wilson & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	A-gen-z-ers

**Author's Note:**

> Akkdjajsjfjs honestly I had so many ideas that I wrote and rewrote this so many times. If you want more I can turn this into a series! Also like always if you find a mistake or anything please tell me!

Tony liked his mornings to be simple. Wake up, shower, get dressed, make coffee, read the latest news. Nice and simple. He just needed at least one hour of peace before starting the day.

Unfortunately, simple mornings stopped when the quarantine started. The global pandemic threw the world into chaos. The most frightening part being that at first it was just a minor thing, then it became a not so minor thing.

The Avengers, being some of the most influential people on earth, had decided it was best to move into the compound for quarantine. Letting Stark Tower become a makeshift hospital in their absence. So, the team picked up and moved out of the big apple and into the compound. 

To say they were going stir crazy would be a very, very extreme understatement. Clint decided to build a nest in the living room, Steve started painting on random things in random places, Natasha and Bucky started speaking only in Russian (much to the displeasure of the rest of the team), Sam started a new cooking phase, Bruce was... well Bruce, Thor decided to make it his goal to eat every kind of poptart in existence, and Vision and Wanda were... there.

Fortunately for Tony though, the quarantine wasn’t all bad, Peter got to stay with them. May, being an excellent nurse, had been called up into the Covid Ward for extra assistance. She’d decided it was best if Peter didn’t stay with her so he packed up his room and moved into the compound.

But, back to the point, mornings in quarantine are never simple or easy.

Por ejemplo, this morning:

Tony walks into the kitchen half awake, hair still disheveled and wearing nothing but his pajamas, a robe, and his Ironman slippers. As soon as he slides the door open his ears are assaulted with the the most retched, ear-shattering, god-awful music he’s ever heard: Pop

Peter, who’s dressed in his full Spiderman suit, freezes as soon as Tony walks in, but the music keeps playing. Tony eventually spots Peter’s phone as the teen scrambled to turn off the video. Once he manages to get the music to stop, he turns back to Tony.

“H-hey Mr. Stark. What uh... what’s up?”

Tony glances down at the teens phone and catches a glimpse of what looks like the Tik Tok recording screen. The man shrugs his shoulders and makes his way to the coffee machine.

“Pete, you can finish your little tic tac. I’m just getting coffee.”

He can’t see it, but Tony can just imagine Peter’s face as it coils up in confusion. Tony knows it’s not called Tic Tac, he’s a tech giant, he’s literally required to know what it is. But that doesn’t make it any less funny when Peter corrects him and calls him old.

“It’s Tik Tok Mr. Stark, not Tic Tac. That’s a mint.”

Tony shrugs again, he removes his cup from the coffee maker and sits at the table. “Whatever you wanna call it kid. So what are you doing for your Tikkety Tack anyways?”

He can almost see the eye roll under Peter’s mask. “Tik Tok, and I’m doing this dance thing that’s pretty popular now. It’s my first video on the official Spiderman account so I just want to make a good impression first. I’m a little worried that people won’t think it’s me since literally anyone could wear a suit.”

Tony takes a sip of dark roast heaven, then sighs. The things he’ll do for his kid. “Want me to be in it? I know I’m not exactly the dancing type but it’ll help eliminate rumors that you aren’t the real thing.”

Peter blinks in surprise. “You... seriously? You’re serious?? Yeah that would be awesome! I can see it now! ‘Spiderman teaches Tony Stark how to renegade’!”

Tony takes another long sip of coffee then sets it down. “Alright alright, let me get dressed then we can make your Tic Tac Toe.”

“OKAY NOW I KNOW YOU KNOW THATS WRONG”

Tony doesn’t find out until later, but the dance video (that he so horribly failed at doing but it made his kid happy) had gotten over 4 million views. Overnight Peter’s account gained millions of followers because of Tony Stark’s renegade fail and Spider-Man’s surprising ability to take on Charlie D’Amelio.

——————————————————————————

It’s a well known fact that Natasha hates being pranked. Everyone in the tower knows it, well, not Peter. She walked into a prank meant for Steve one time and Clint was convinced that she was going to tear his head off. But that never happened. Why? Because, Natasha doesn’t hate pranks, in fact she loves them.

She doesn’t know why Clint hid in the vents for three days (well she does but he really should know her better by now). Natasha assumes it’s her work personality that scares them all the most, that or the fact that she could kill Steve in .5 seconds with her hands tied behind her back. But, whatever, that’s not the point.

The point is that she loves pranks. So when she walks in to the living room only to find a certain young spider setting a trap, she wants in.

Peter startled at her arrival, but relaxes as soon as he sees it her. “Hey большой паук (Big Spider)! Wanna help me? I’m setting a prank for Sam. He cheated in Mario Kart and I need vengeance.”

Natasha smiles. “Of course маленький паук (Little Spider). Cheaters can’t go free now can they?”

The teen grins and points to a bucket on the ceiling. “Okay, so the plan is for that bucket of glue to dump all over him once he opens the door. I haven’t rigged it yet so that’s why you aren’t covered in glue. But you have to cut it so the bucket falls. But then, after the glue dumps out I was gonna take this whole bag of pigeon feathers and throw them on him. But um... there’s one last part that’s a secret. I set it up but I think I’ll let you figure it out for yourself.”

Natasha grabs the strand of webbing that hold the bucket from Peter and walks it over to the door so she can start rigging it. “I like it, but how will you know if it’s Sam who walks through the door?”

Peter’s eyes widen and he facepalms. “Uuugh you’re right. I can’t just punish someone else. I don’t know how- oh. Oh wait-“

The teen quickly taps on his smart watch with a smile. Seconds later his little Spy-der comes flying in the room. “Now I’ll be able to watch and make sure to time it just right when Sam walks in.”

Natasha nods and finishes setting up the trap. “So, I guess now we wait?”

Peter nods and they take their positions behind the door and the couch. Natasha takes his watch so she can keep watch, and they wait.

It takes almost twenty minutes for Sam to come walking down the hall. Natasha moves the little drone into the shadows, then alerts Peter. The teen pulls a small vile out of his pocket that reads: ‘Web Dissolver’

Sam reaches for the door knob, but pauses. Natasha watches in fear as he turns around and lets go of the handle, but then she relaxes as she sees Bucky walk up behind him. So, Sam grabs the door knob once more, then pushes open the door to his demise.

It all happens in seconds. Sam can’t even gasp before he’s covered in Elmer’s glue. The man wipes the glue from his face to find his assailant, but is met with a face full of feathers.

Natasha whips out her phone and snaps a picture.

And Bucky, poor Bucky, is scarred from the brutal prank he just witnessed. He stands frozen in place, metal hand covering his mouth as he holds back chuckles.

Peter pops out from behind the door with his camera rolling. “THATS WHY YOU DONT CHEAT IN MARIO KART. I HAVE AVENGED YOU PRINCESS PEACH!”

Sam just stands there, covered in glue and feathers, and shakes his head. “If this is how you want to play.... then this is how we gonna play. But first I need a shower.”

The Pigeon walks quickly to his room and shuts the door.

Peter’s grin only grows.

Natasha waits to hear the water turn on. Waiting to find out what Peter’s final surprise is. It takes seconds.

“PETER WHY IN THE HELL IS MY SHAMPOO FILLED WITH CHEESE!”


End file.
